Apres le Barricade
by FreeToRun
Summary: What if Eponine, Enjolras, and some other survived the barricade as well as Marius? Marius finds out Eponine is alive and Enjolras is reunited with someone he once knew. This story is based on the one-shot I wrote "A Love No More." Parings focus on MariusxEponine and EnjolrasxOC. I know this sounds annoying with EnjolrasxOC, but give it a chance!


**Bonjour! So, I decided to start a story as a follow up to my one-shot. Just letting you know I don't feel like writing Eponine's death scene because you all know what happened and I already wrote it for my other story, "A Fallen Star" so I'm just starting out with after she'd been shot and taken away, presumably dead. I hope you enjoy this first chapter! :)**

"Courfeyrac!" The brown-haired boy snapped his head up to look for the voice that called his name. There was a lull after the death of that poor girl Eponine and the voice was a soft whisper in the night. Poor Eponine was hopelessly in love with his dear friend Marius and it was painfully obvious to everyone except Marius himself. He was in love with Cosette, that pretty blonde bourgeois he had just met. The day he met her, he rushed in all flustered about the girl he had made eye contact in the street. Courfyrac found it quite humorous, how he had been so bold about it to Enjolras and not only showed up late to the meeting, but left early with Eponine to go find Cosette. The memory of Grantaire edging him on and getting him to announce his love for the woman in the presence of their leader who could care less about any woman drifted back into his mind. He felt a stab of pity when he saw the girl's sad eyes as she led the man she loved to this new woman he had only just met. Marius was one of Courfeyrac's closest friends and he loved him like a brother, but he was so foolish at times. Then again, Courfeyrac wasn't the most mature of the group. He was the heart and soul of it, though. Currently, he had no idea of the whereabouts of his friend Marius. Curious as to what was going on, he followed his ears into the café.

"Hello?" He called as he stepped inside.

"Courfeyrac, over here!" He heard it again and realized it was the voice of Joly. Inside the empty café, he found Joly hovered over a table pushed into the far corner.

"What's going on?" He asked out loud as he strode over, wondering what he was doing.

"Shhh!" Joly chided, "keep your voice down! It's Eponine. She's not dead." He looked up at Courfeyrac with a dirt-covered face and wide brown eyes.

Courfeyrac couldn't believe what he had heard, "Not dead? She's still alive? This is excellent news!" His heart began to soar.

"Not so fast." Joly snapped as he stepped aside for Courfeyrac to see what was on the table. He gasped at the sight of it. It was Eponine, the tiny gamine that he knew so well, but her face was so pale and she just looked like _death. _There was blood all over her clothes, table, and Joly. How could she possibly still be alive? He concentrated hard enough and he could see her chest slowly and subtlety moving up and down on the table. Joly turned his back to Courfeyrac and continued to work on the gaping hole in her stomach. "I think I can get the bullet out safely. Then there's the loss of blood, stitching her back up, medications…" His voice trailed off as he continued his work, almost like he forgot his friend was there. Joly was an excellent medical student, and although he was generally happy and lively, he took his medicine very seriously.

"Joly! What can I do? She has to live, Marius is heartbroken! We must go get him!" Courfeyrac began excitedly.

"No!" Joly stopped him, "Listen to me you idiot, this is what you are to do: You are not to tell Marius anything, he can't get his hopes up or be distracted. He believes she is dead as does everyone else except for you, Enjolras, and me. It would not do anyone well to know what I am doing here. That brings me to Enjolras. He knows about this and doesn't want her to die on him either, so he said to take her to his home because it is closest to here. I'm going to do that now, but I must come back here so I need someone to watch her back at Enjolras's-"

"Woah. Wait. No way! Are you mad? If you want me to stay back at Enjolras's home with her while you are all out here then you must be sick too! I would never leave you all! None of us would leave and you know that!" Courfyrac replied. He wasn't going to sit around inside and watch over this girl who could possibly die while all his brothers were out here fighting. But then what would happen to Eponine if she didn't get somewhere safe? And somewhere _sterile. _

"Well if we don't want her to die, we must think of something fast! Who can we get that would take care of her?" Joly asked as the two stood there, staring at each other and thinking hard, but not coming up with a solution. And time was running out, for both her and when the next attack would come. Suddenly Joly gasped, "I know who!"

Courfeyrac's heart leaped, he knew someone who could save her! But, then one look into his eyes and he knew exactly who Joly was thinking of. His heart sank again. "Joly…" He began, "No. I know who you are thinking and we can't do that!"

"Why not?" He replied, "What other choice do we have?"

Courfeyrac sighed, Joly was right. "So you want me to go find her now?"

He nodded and went back to work, his fingers moving rapidly. "I'll meet you there with her. And just do whatever it takes. Meet me there in about an hour."

Courfeyrac raised an eyebrow and snorted playfully, "Whatever it takes?"

Joly actually grinned at that, "You know what I mean." He gave his friend a playful shove, "And take that drunk Grantaire with you. He needs to get off his lazy ass and do something around here."

Courfeyrac chuckled and turned around to find Grantaire passed out in a chair; his head slumped onto the table and a bottle of alcohol in his hand. He walked over to the boy and gave him a hard shove so that he woke up and crashed off the chair. "Wah-" He growled as he attempted to scramble up.

"Come on, we've got something to." Courfeyrac grabbed his arm and sprinted out of there, dragging the other behind him. They had to move quickly.

He had finished explaining the situation to Grantaire as they rounded the corner of the street. "You're all crazy! I can't believe we're asking _her _to help us take care of a dying girl!" He was sputtering, waving his arms in the air.

"It's the best we can do." Courfeyrac said back as their brisk walk slowed down, both of them in familiar territory but very uncertain.

"Well what if she says she won't do it?" He asked.

Courfeyrac was now irritated, "I don't know! I hadn't thought it out that far yet! Let's just find her first."

They were in a narrow back street with only a few streetlamps and a cracked cobblestone street. The buildings were run down and many falling apart. It was crawling with one thing, though. Women. Many prostitutes hung about here, waiting for customers to come around, and they did. All sorts of men could be found around here as well as many women. But, there was one in particular who they needed.

"Alright dearie, come again anytime. Love ya." The two men froze at the sound of that voice. It was her. Up ahead, she and a man had just come out of one of the buildings and she bid him farewell before shoving some coins into her breasts. She then lit up a cigar that she had obviously stolen from him. The girl was actually a small one with a skinny body yet unusually large breasts. She often joked about how she was born for her job. Her straight blonde hair was currently up in a messy bun and her dress wrinkled up. She wore no shoes and her feet were practically black from dirt. Her whole body was quite dirty and she wore dark makeup around her eyes. Overall, her appearance was a mixture of disheveled yet sexy. She had a hard time holding other jobs, so this was pretty much her source of income and she was, well, good at it. She did receive many customers and was quite the popular one on the street. As were the boys.

"Ey! Lookie 'ere! Lynette it's your boys!" One of the other prostitutes said to her friend. Lynette turned to look down the street at the approaching boys, her hip cocked to one side, chin jutted out, and cigar in hand. When she saw them, she gave a huge yellowing smile.

"Ah, look. Do my eyes deceive me? Well if it ain't good ol' Courf and 'taire!" She walked up to give them each a huge hug. "How are you two doing this evening? I haven't seen you around lately. I've been so sad." She pretended to pout. "But what can I do for you fine gentlemen tonight? Finally ready for that threesome I've been asking about? I have to say, you two and maybe if Bahorel was here, that would be perfect! You know, you really do all have to get together sometime and have a grand old revolutionary orgy before ya die on me." She spoke as the two just stood there grinning stupidly. Courfeyrac wanted to just have her so bad, but he was here on a mission and he couldn't get distracted, unfortunately.

"Well you two are certainly quiet tonight." She noted, "I'm guessing you want to do one-on-one? Well then who should I take first? Hmmm? You drunk Grantaire?" She reached out and put her fingers lightly on his chest, bringing them down ever so lightly until they were at his crotch. He sighed in content and smiled as she did so. Courfeyrac watched them in jealously. Did she like _him_ better? She then extended them and grabbed him. He jumped back and she broke out into cackles of laughter. Once she caught her breath she spoke again, "So I'm assuming you're not here to screw around." She laughed once again at her own joke. "Then what do you want?" She frowned in confusion and cocked her head to the side.

"W-well we need to ask you something." Courfeyrac told her as he glared at Grantaire out of the corner of his eye. Why couldn't someone more serious come like Jean Prouvaire? Lynette and Les Amis had an odd relationship. She was a prostitute that Bahroel had picked up one night and the next day constantly raved about the amazing sex he had the night before. Soon, Courfeyrac, a woman lover himself, decided to see what was so great about this woman so picked her up too. And it was as great as Bahroel said, even better possibly. And so then Grantaire, Joly, and so on tried her out for themselves. All of them have slept with her multiple times and have gotten to know her as a person. They all loved her and she had a special place in her heart for each and every one of them even though she did see other customers. Very strange indeed, but that is just how it worked out. All of them, except for Enjolras, visited that street quite often so their presence wasn't shocking to anyone and none of the other girls bothered them.

Enjolras was very difficult and it was as if he did not recognize the existence of women. Or anything except his country for that matter. He was a great friend and leader, but for as long as the boys had known him, never loved any woman. They would rave about her and sometimes tease him about it in the right moments, but he just shoved them off and told them to think with their brains.

"Oh I see what you want!" She interrupted him before he could continue, "How many times are you going to ask me this? You know I'm not going to tell you which one of you is better. And I'm _not _having you fight like children and cause a scene like you've done hundreds of times before over whose better at it, whose thing is bigger, who lasts longer, or any other ridiculous questions that you want me to answer. I've had it with you boys." She scoffed sternly, putting both hands on her perfect hour-glass hips. There was just something about her that drove Courfeyrac crazy. And Grantaire too.

"No. Listen, that's not it." He sputtered, "We need your help!" He told her, remembering that someone's life was on the line and Joly was expecting them soon.

She came closer and stroked a finger under his chin, "Oh? You need help? From silly old me? Now what could some fine boys like you possibly need _me _for?" She asked, smiling slyly. "I'm just a prostitute you know." She whispered before removing her hand, turning around, and taking a few steps back, teasing them.

Courfeyrac ignored her little show, "Yes, there's nobody else who can; we're in the middle of a revolution!"

At the words, her face fell in what could have been shock, horror, sorrow, worry or any combination. But she recovered so fast, it might not have happened at all. Instead, she shoved a smile onto her face and continued in her teasing, seductive voice, "A revolution? So it's true what they've been saying about tonight. That leader of yours, Enjolras has finally given you your guns and sent you into the street, huh? Where's everyone else?"

"They're back at the barricade. Our first comrade's been shot but other than that we haven't had too much trouble. But that's why we need you!" Courfeyrac explained.

"Oh I see. Well I still don't understand what this has got to do with me."

"Well, it's a girl. She was shot protecting Marius just in time and everyone thought she was dead, but she's not and we need you to watch over her while we go back to the barricade. Joly has her now and is taking her somewhere safe." He explained as she huffed.

"You want me to take care of your girl while you all fight? So that's why you need me. That's a tall order you ask of me. What if she was to die on my watch? Then how would you feel about me then? Ol' Lynette's got a few tricks up her sleeve, though. I could take care of your girl if you need me to, but what do you have for me?" She stood there awaiting an answer.

"We'll pay you!" Grantaire offered, finally taking his eye off her boobs.

"Yes, we will pay you a great deal if you do this for us." Courfeyrac agreed.

"Fine." She said, "I have no shame here. No pride left to give up. I'll take care of your girl for you if you pay me."

Grantaire and Courfeyrac exchanged glances of excitement and grinned. "Excellent!" Courfeyrac said. "We can pay you back at the flat."

The truth was he didn't know which of them would be still alive to pay her after the battle. Hopefully she would take care of Eponine if none of them were able to see her again. A stab of pain hit Courfeyrac in the heart. He could possibly never see Lynette again. She had grown on him to be so much more than a fun prostitute. And despite the theatrics she was strangely intelligent. He wondered what her life was like before she met him. He knew nothing and she never spoke of her life. He knew, though, she did have a heart and was confident she was going to do everything in her power to help Eponine. Looking at Lynette, he became sad. She was right in that she had no pride left to give up. The life that she lived was it for her, regardless of what it was like before. And it was just sad. It was sad that people lived in such conditions as her.

"Where is the girl at anyway?" She asked as she dropped the cigar to the wet pavement.

"She's at Enjolras's home." Courfeyrac answered.

Her initial reaction was surprise as she lifted an eye brow, "really? Will he be there?"

Grantaire shook his head, "No. He's still at the barricades. He told us and Joly we could go there, though, because it was closest to the barricade.

She nodded slowly, "Okay. So am I going there now?"

"Yes, come with us, we'll take you there. Then we must go back to the barricade." The boys explained as they took off into the night with Lynette.

After a short, brisk walk, the trio arrived at the home of the fearless leader, Enjolras. He lived in a large apartment building and although he had broken away from his rich family, was well off compared to many of them. Lynette had stopped walking and looked around with wonder. Courfeyrac noticed she had stopped talking and seemed to be lost in her own thoughts as she looked around. Grantaire had actually noticed it, too. "Hello, Earth to Lynette." He snapped his fingers in front of her big green eyes.

"Hmm?" She asked, looking at them for a moment before shaking her head. "Right, let's go find this girl." With that, she strode ahead of the boys and into the entrance of Enjolras's apartment. The exchanged a look of confusion before following the blonde girl into the building. How she knew which of the doors was his, they had no idea, but now was not the time to worry about that. She probably saw that Joly had left it open a crack.

When they walked inside, she was standing in the living room awkwardly. "Right, where is?" Lynette asked, still acting rather off.

"She's probably upstairs in the guest room." Courfeyrac replied as he and Grantaire took off up the stairs, Lynette trailing behind them.

They reached the room where Joly was situated over the bed that contained a sleeping Eponine. He was making minor adjustments to her pillows and blankets as he waited for the others to arrive. Grantaire cleared his throat as Joly whipped around. His jaw dropped at the sight of them.

"Hi Doctor." Lynette purred, finding humor in the look on his face.

"Um, hi." He swallowed. "Are you going to help us?"

"Well I'm here to take care of your girl if that's what you mean." She responded. "Unless you had something else in mind, and in that case, I don't think I'm comfortable doing this in Enjolras's house-"

"Okay. Yes. We need you help look after Eponine." Joly sputtered out. "How much do you know about medicine?" He then asked skeptically.

"Enough." She shrugged, throwing herself in one of the chairs in the room.

"Okay…" He began, but he was interrupted by Courfeyrac.

"Joly we have to go now! We can't waste any more time here."

The other boy nodded, "So, I wrote down all the instructions you need to care for her properly on the table along with your money. You can just make yourself at home here, Enjolras won't mind." She was surprisingly very literate for a prostitute.

"Okay," She said, "And how long do you need me here for?"

The boys exchanged glances, none of them knew _if _they were to make it out alive never mind _when. _"You see, Lynette, that's the thing…"

He didn't know how to continue, but that was enough for her to understand. "Okay," She nodded, actually serious. "I'll be praying for you guys. Not like there's a God or anything, but you seem to think it works." With that, she took turns engulfing each one of them in a hug. She was going to miss those boys and they were going to miss her. Courfeyrac hoped there would be some reason that they would be able to win, but they knew they would all do anything with Enjolras for this cause. For them, it was worth dying for. She kissed the top of his head then he stepped back to stand by the doorway with the other two she had already said good-bye to. "I'll wait as long as I need to, don't worry I won't let her die on me."

They nodded their thanks as they looked at the two girls, both broken in their own ways, before descending down the staircase and out into the night.

**Do you like it? Let me know if I should continue or not! Thanks!**

**-xoxo,**

**Charlie**


End file.
